


Double Feature

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Things That Go Bump in the Night [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Supernatural Elements, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: Michael’s night is not going great.For starters he’s got a hell of a headache thanks to a lucky hit from an asshole vampire he dealt with earlier.Also?He’s been kidnapped.Abducted?Something like that.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood/Meg Turney, Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones
Series: Things That Go Bump in the Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817215
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Double Feature

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WiP folder for a while and I finally got around to finishing it???
> 
> So, yes. :D?

Michael’s night is not going great.

For starters he’s got a hell of a headache thanks to a lucky hit from an asshole vampire he dealt with earlier. 

Also?

He’s been kidnapped. 

Abducted?

Something like that.

Grabbed off the street by a vampire who seems think the whole thing’s hilarious as hell. Thinks he’s entertaining, laughing at him the whole way here.

“So you’re the Michael I’ve heard so much about, are you?” She smiles, slow and dangerous. “I think I know what he sees in you.”

Sounds like bullshit to Michael because they’ve barely exchanged a handful of words up to this point, but sure, whatever.

There’s a hell of a lot of amusement in those words, like _my, what a precious thing you are, puny human_ , and if Michael wasn’t literally tied up he’d have a smart comeback to it, but as it is?

“Fuck off.”

Not the smartest thing he’s ever done, mouthing off to someone with an advantage (or two, or three, or okay, yeah he’s fucked), but he never claimed to be smart.

Michael’s response gets him a look, and then this slow little smirk. 

Still amused as all hell, and this bonus edge to it that would serve as a warning if Michael was anyone else.

He’s not, though, so - 

“Look,” he says, not bothering to be subtle about it as he tries to get his hands free due to the whole thing about him being fucked anyway. “As fun as this whole thing’s been, could we maybe get to the point? I’ve got shit to do.”

Patrolling the city for things that go bump in the dark who don’t play by rules most of their kind do these days. 

Not being tied up in someone’s basement for another, because wow, no.

(Well, alright, _maybe_ , but only with the right person and so far Ryan’s shown no interest, so.)

Also?

“Your mascara’s smeared, FYI.”

Probably happened when she grabbed him, that brief and unfairly one-sided fight in the alley where she had set a trap using herself as bait.

Separated from her friends on a night out and weaving her way unsteadily through a dark alley. Asshole vampire about to pounce and Michael doing his job only to find out how unnecessary it was when she ripped the fucker’s heart out of his chest with a smile.

Michael’s _oh, fuck me,_ in the moment before she noticed him, eyes snapping wide and nostrils flaring and holy shit was it terrifying.

Vampire speed and strength and for all he’s some kind of “chosen one” whatever the fuck that means, he’s still a puny human with puny human abilities.

Not so much a match against beings like her as just another meat shield between them and the oblivious and willfully ignorant who act like they don’t exist.

Back in the present, she hisses, hand flying to her face like that’s going to do anything. She seems to realize that because she makes a face and goes to a mirror hanging on one of the walls to check for herself.

And, yeah, Michael knows about the whole...Thing about vampires and their reflections? But apparently a lot of the known lore about vampires is weirdly controversial.

A whole back and forth on vampires with souls and those without one, what mirrors are made of and so on and it’s just. 

Fucking stupid, really.

Michael gets it, he does, he just doesn’t bother with the whole discourse side of things because he usually has bigger concerns to worry about.

Like being held captive by a fucking vampire and tied up in a basement, as you do.

“Oh my God,” she says, annoyance thick in her voice as she studies her reflection. “You waited until now to tell me? What kind of monster are you?”

That’s.

Wow.

“Do you want an actual answer to that, or…?”

Because yeah.

The vampire huffs, like Michael's the asshole here and turns around to look at him.

Annoyed, still, yeah, but there’s.

Amusement there too. The kind that isn’t amused at his expense, just the regular kind of amused.

“He did warn me about you,” she says, and now there’s fondness to it too, enough to bleed into the smile that bloom across her face. “’A handful’, I believe is what he said.”

Michael’s got a feeling he knows exactly who this “he” she’s referring to is, given where she brought him.

The basement’s not exactly cluttered up with shit, but it’s damn close.

Furniture and other larger items that wouldn’t fit on the main floor of the building, shop. Shelves holding vases and artwork and all sorts of other things along that vein.

All of them antiques, old as fuck and each one worth a small fortune on their own.

Dust covers over the furniture that adds to the vaguely creepy, unsettling aura down here. Dim lighting provided by unevenly spaced lighting sources and other deliberate choices and it’s honestly aggravating.

A nightmare to navigate on a good day and no doubt a fire hazard, and the fact Gavin doesn’t seem to give a shit is just the slightest bit infuriating.

“Yeah?” Michael asks, finally getting a hand free. “You don’t say.”

The vampire laughs, all this menace to it with her fangs on display which is just. 

Christ, the older ones really do love their theatrics, don’t they?

Go all-out every chance they get because God forbid they don’t milk the whole vampire thing for everything they can. Like it doesn’t make them look like assholes when they do.

Michael’s got his other hand free and is about to work on the ropes tying his legs to the chair when the door to the basement opens.

Does that horror movie creak as it does, because of fucking course it does, and light spills down into the basement.

Michael and the vampire look over, and wouldn’t you know it? 

It’s Gavin himself.

Smug bastard with his dumb face trotting down the stairs almost too fast for the creaks and squeaks of them to keep up and comes right on over to the two of them.

Greeted the vampire all friendly and cheerful when they showed up on his doorstep and volunteered his basement for this whole farce.

Because atmosphere or some shit.

Patted Michael on the head as she carried him down here and dropped him onto one of his antique chairs to tie him up while they, what, chatted?

Had a lovely time of it in Gavin’s basement like any of it was normal, because why not, really.

Gavin rocks on his heels, dumb grin on his face as his gaze flicks between Michael and the vampire and delighted about something.

“Ryan found out,” he says, and _laughs_. “He’s on his way here now.”

Gavin doesn’t bother with theatrics the vampire or even Ryan does because he’s never seen the point, but there’s definitely something to that laughter of his just now.

Trouble, of course, because Gavin? But also - 

“Losing your touch, hmm, Michael-boi?” he asks, head tipped towards the ropes and Michael's escape in progress. “Getting rusty in your old age?”

Okay, so.

“Fuck you, Gavin.”

First of all, no.

Second of all, _no_

Third of all?

He’s only a couple of years older than the last time he was tied up in Gavin’s basement, which.

God, he knows how it sounds, so fuck Gavin for making him think it at all, not to mention his vampire buddy.

This time the vampire laughs, this bright, beautiful thing to listen to and no ridiculous vampire theatrics to it at all. She gives Michael this considering look as she walks over to Gavin, runs a finger down his chest before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I need to freshen up,” she says, and there’s still some laughter in her voice. “I’ll meet you boys upstairs.”

Michael and Gavin watch her go, and then it’s just the two of them in the basement of Gavin’s stupid shop.

Antiquities or some bullshit, because of course he’d think it was hilarious.

Michael doesn’t know what Gavin is for sure, just that he’s older than Ryan by a wide margin and a complete piece of shit.

Loves his shinies, what with his everything, and did Michael mention he’s a piece of shit? Because he is, okay, he so is.

“I hate you,” Michael says, but there’s no heat to it because it would be wasted on Gavin anyway. 

Gavin gives Michael this little shrug like he’s well aware, but what does he expect Gavin to do about it? _Not_ be a piece of shit? Be reasonable, Michael.

“I know,” he says, and watches Michael as he fumbles with the last of the rope tying him to the chair instead of offering to help, because the whole being a piece of shit and all. 

========

Gavin makes tea because he has guests, or it’s Tuesday or God knows what else.

Michael watches him move around the kitchen, looking for clues about what the bastard is, puzzle he’s been working on since they met a few years ago.

Something _old_ , and whatever he he feels like it’s too big for the human guise he’s chosen, personality spilling over just the start of it. 

Whatever he is, he and Ryan go way, way, back.

Have this odd sort of relationship that manages to be confusing as fuck and somehow make perfect sense.

All these little hints and clues Gavin drops that there used to be a different aspect to his relationship with Ryan, a friendly little thing, and the whole reason Gavin came to town in the first place.

Like he was worried some puny little human like Michael was going to break Ryan’s heart or something, and then the fucker just stuck around. Set up an antiquities shop in the old creepy house near the center of town and delights in making both Ryan and Michael's lives a misery.

And, sure.

There are times where he’s actually helpful, useful, when it comes to Michael’s job and the unending task of keeping the city safe-ish, but more often than not?

“You’re an asshole.”

Gavin grins as he sets Michael’s tea down in front of him and takes a seat at the surprisingly cozy kitchen table.

“Yeah,” Gavin agrees, taking obvious pride in it. “I know.”

It’s.

Christ.

Gavin embraces being an asshole to the point it’s not worth getting mad about the fact he’s a massive asshole half the time, which is reason to _be_ mad. 

Not even a vicious circle kind of thing as stupid as hell, which is perfect for him.

“You couldn’t tell me she was going to do this?” he asks, because a little warning would have been nice.

Yet another one of Ryan’s ex’s coming to check up on him and the idiot human who made the mistake of dating him instead of staking him the moment they met.

Someone who could snap Michael like a twig if she felt like it, but of course proved to be the exact kind of asshole as Ryan and Gavin, and just.

It makes sense of course, but _still_.

Gavin takes a delicate sip of his tea.

“It seemed like it was more Ryan’s place for that,” he says, absolutely not laughing at Michael. “I didn’t want to step on anyone’s toes.”

How kind of him.

And also bullshit, but it’s Gavin, so Michael doesn’t know what he was expecting from him.

Ryan, though.

When Ryan heard she was coming to visit, ostensibly to catch up with Ryan and Gavin since thy hadn’t seen one another in years (decades), he’d gone all squirrely about it.

Mumbled excuses and tried to deflect until apparently it got to be too much – Michael asked him one time, one time, if he should be worried about it all because his life is weird as hell – and just.

Expositioned at Michael one afternoon.

Sat him down like he had some kind of horrible confession to make and told him all about this on and off again relationship he’d had with her that Gavin was involved in.

Friends with benefits kind of deal that maybe had a little more to it than Ryan admitted to. Because long-lived if not immortal beings, and while Michael wouldn’t know it himself, apparently that shit gets lonely.

Shocker, really, as though puny humans like Michael have it any better.

Ryan fumbling for words as he finished explaining, like he was worried Michael was worried about what it might mean for the two of them.

As if Ryan was the kind of asshole who’d make Michael worry about shit like that.

Ryan and his awkward “Uh, yeah, you don’t have anything to worry about from Meg, I promise.”

Turns out he was only half right about that, because she’s the same kind of awful as Gavin is, as Ryan himself is.

Horrible assholes all of them, and somehow Michael’s – he’s not okay with it so much as resigned.

Because reasons.

Michael sighs and takes a sip of his tea. 

He doesn’t get the appeal, but he ran into a few rogue vampires before stumbling across Meg doing her own bit to keep the streets safe and everything that happened afterward.

Parched is putting it lightly.

“You’re all assholes,” he says, something he does a lot when it comes to Ryan and his...associates because the idiot has a type when it comes to that kind of shit. 

Which.

Yeah, Michael knows.

Gets the irony or whatever, given the whole thing where he’s currently dating him and all.

That gets a laugh, not only from Gavin but Meg as she enters the room.

Soft little smile on her face that takes her from menacing creature of the night to someone Michael might not completely regret getting to know.

“We are,” she agrees, taking a seat next to Gavin, her smile edging towards a smirk. “All part of our charm, of course.”

Well, part of something, that’s for sure.

Michael sighs again, because his life went downhill after meeting Ryan and it looks like it’s only getting worse from here.

Not entirely unexpected, just. 

Yeah.

“So,” Michael says, glancing at the clock on the wall. “About Ryan.”

Weather’s turned pretty shitty outside since Meg abducted him. Went from ominous storm clouds overheard to full-on storming and raining like there’s no tomorrow. If Ryan’s not an idiot, and to be far there’s no guarantee he won’t be stupid about it, it’ll mean he won’t get to Gavin’s for a while yet.

Might as well pass the time all friendly-like, get to know one another better. And if one of the things they have in common at the moment happens to be Ryan, well, isn’t that convenient?

Certainly Michael has no ulterior motive to hearing about his past exploits and shenanigans, nothing to add to the little stockpile of stupid he has on the guy, goodness no.

Gavin cocks his head, curl of a smile at the corner of his mouth because he and Michael get along a little too well in certain areas. Meg’s got this look on her face too, amused and quietly delighted as she steals Gavin’s tea without a word of protest from him.

Smiles, that same dangerous edge to it from before, and leans forward in her seat.

“Where do you want us to start?”


End file.
